


new york // coming home || ABANDONED

by americanaspacecadet



Category: SuperMega Show, Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, New York, cameo from game grumps and co as well, cameo from matt's pterodactyl scream, dumb jokes, like.... tooth rotting, mario party betrayal, or as i lovingly call it: new yawk, random stuff based on my own adventures, rated teen for bad words oh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanaspacecadet/pseuds/americanaspacecadet
Summary: winter rolled around once morei feel like i've been here beforethe city's filled with open doorsi don't want to go home anymore--the infamous school trip comes around again, but this time, you have someone special in tow.--p.s. .. sorry if you're from new york. this is just based on an old class trip of mine.much love, NYC <3





	1. take it from the top

_goldwood high school -- 8 pm_

 

 **I’ve taken this trip before.** I sat with my closest friend, learning _quickly_ that bus rides, coach bus or not, are definitely _not_ knee-friendly. But this trip was different. As I clamber out of my car, phone and travel slips in hand, my reason why shut the passenger side door.

   “I can’t believe we get to go on the trip again,” Matt chirps, pulling our bags from the backseat.

   “I’m just excited we were able to earn enough to get _both_ of us on the trip,” I reply, joining Matt at the front of my car as everyone else pulls into the parking lot.

   “What’s up lovebirds?!”

Tyler’s voice echoes across the lot, his head hanging out the passenger side window of Becca’s truck. They pull in next to my jeep, and Tyler tumbles out into my arms.

   “You ready for the Big Apple itself, kiddo?” I tease, ruffling his hair. “It’s quite the place, y’know.”

   “Oh my god, you know it! I can’t wait to see all the shows! And Central Park, and-” He rattles off, his eyes aglow with excitement while he bounces on the balls of his feet. I laugh, squeezing his shoulder to calm him down before tying my travel slips to my suitcase and backpack. Throwing my backpack on, I take Matt’s hand and my suitcase handle in another and set off towards the bus.

Shuffling my suitcase to Matt, I send an excited grin towards my teacher before boarding the bus.

 

—————

 

Matt clambers on soon after, snowflakes twinkling on his hair and eyelashes. He shakes his head, raining the cool specks onto me.

   “Hey, hey, watch it!” I scold, giggling. My shoes squeak against the floor as I travel to the very back of the motorcoach, dropping my backpack in front of my seat and my boots into the overhead. Slipping my coat from my shoulders, I hook the hood onto the headrest and tuck the sleeves into the creases between the seats. Taking Matt’s coat, I do the same before dropping into my seat next to the window. Matt tosses me a pillow and stores his boots with mine before curling up next to me.

   “Hey, uh, do you wanna join the Mario Party game Steven’s starting? It’ll be just you, me, Steven, and Ethan.”

   I grin. “Of course. Just let me know when everything gets booted up. Hopefully, it’ll take up a good chunk of our 12-hour drive. Ugh, I can’t _wait_ to get there.”

   “Neither can I. It’s such a cool place; constant movement, Broadway musicals, Times Square - I don’t think New York City ever sleeps.”

Matt reaches into his bag to pull out his blanket, headphones, phone, and Switch. Pulling down the seat tray, he secures the Switch before draping his blanket around his shoulders and leaning into my side.

The heavy thumps of Tyler’s boots are the next thing I hear, his curly blond hair popping from the sea of blue seats.

   “I found ‘em, Becca!” Tyler exclaims, laughing as I shoot a glare in his direction. Matt snorts, lacing his fingers with mine. Tyler and Becca land in the seats in front of us, cackling as they take pictures of Matt and me through the crack of the seats.

   “God, Tyler, cut it _out_ , dude. I feel like a celebrity back here and I certainly don’t need that stress in my life,” I grumble, making Matt shake with silent laughter.

   “But _Daaad_ , you need to be loved and appreciated!”

   “You can do that without putting a camera on me, bub. Shit, now I _really_ sound like my dad.”

After giving Tyler a soft pat on the head with my phone, all four of us break down laughing as Steven whizzes down the aisle of the bus on fucking _Heelys_.

   “What is up my fellow gamers? It is I, Steven Walker, here with his Switch to provide for all your gaming needs.”

   "Steven, my dude! Just in time as always. You can help Becca and I be Matt and Y/N's paparazzi," Tyler calls, waving his phone in the air. Steven snorts, tossing his backpack in his seat and whipping out his phone.

   “No, c’mon Steven, not you too dude!” I groan, everyone around me wheezing with laughter. He mimes the click of a camera shutter, a wide grin plastered onto his face.

Matt sits up, taking his hand from mine. "Okay boys and girls, all we need is Ethan and we can begin this great journey through our very own Mario Party."

I crack a smile, elbowing Matt in the side. "As long as you don't scream like you did the last time you played. The audio capture about shattered because of your pterodactyl screech."

   "It's not my fault it couldn't handle it! Besides, I think it was perfectly justified. Arin stole Ryan and I's star!"

   "You are such a sore loser, dude," Becca jabs, a playful snarl in her tone. "Ryan was valid. You, however? Absolute menace."

Matt crosses his arms in defeat, crunching back down into his seat with a sour look on his face. I gently pat his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his temple.

   "My poor little Matty-boy, boo hoo. My little sore loser," I snark, trying my hardest to keep a straight face.

   "This is a betrayal of the highest kind, Y/N/N," Matt whines, his glasses sliding down his nose as he slumps further. "I thought you loved me..."

Pressing a kiss to his temple, I ruffle his hair before setting my head on his shoulder. "I do love you! You're just a stinky goblin boy sometimes."

   "I'm not sure how to take that," He says, scrunching up his nose.

   "It's a compliment," Tyler adds, his head popping back up over the seat back. "I assure you. Stinky goblin boy is of the highest honor, y'know."

   "Okay, okay, enough lovesick garbage! The dude of the hour is here, and refuses to have any type of romance within his Mario Party."

   "What's up Ethan?" I shout, Ethan's hand flying into the air to aggressively wave hello. "We were just wrapping up."

   "Thank god," He grumbles. "No romance in my lobby."

Riotous laughter echoes once again from the back of the bus, ensnaring the attention of parents and students alike. After we all settle into our seats, idle chatter flows between us as our friends join the adventure. Soon enough, the last person boards and our teacher begins his speech.

   "Hello, GWHS Graduating Class of 2020! My name is Mr. Eaton, and welcome to the best trip of the year: New York City!"

  
  



	2. pass the wanderer by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the adventure begins!

_ the bus -- 9 pm _

 

Poking our heads up from behind the seat backs, our focuses nailed to Mr. Eaton explaining the plan for our five-day adventure.

“I’m glad to see all of you tonight,” He cheers. “This trip will be packed to the brim with places to go and people to meet, so we’ll have to stay on a tight schedule! As I’m sure you all know, we’ll reach New York by 10 o’clock sharp tomorrow morning, so make sure you get as much sleep as possible! Our first stop is Ripley Grier Studios in downtown Manhattan. After that, we’ll take part in a tour of Manhattan itself, and a visit to the Empire State Building will conclude the day.”

I lean towards the rest of my friends, a mischievous glint in my eye. “Who else isn’t going to sleep on this trip?”

My friends all laugh in agreement, earning ourselves a glare from Mr. Eaton for interrupting. Leaning back in our seats, we remain silent until he completes the schedule for the next three days, and the bus takes off from the parking lot.

After 2 hours on the highway, our Mario Party is in full swing, occasional jeers and barks of laughter emanating from the back of the bus. Just as I’m in arm’s reach of the final star, Ethan swoops in and plucks it right out of my hands.

I gasp dramatically, a sharp whisper leaving my lips. “You  _ bastard _ .”

Ethan wheezes, shimmying with victory in his seat as his finger and thumb form an L on his forehead. “Snooze and lose, Y/N/N! Get dunked on.”

Steven laughs, high-fiving Ethan before taking his path to the latest ally.

“Well, as the old proverbs say,” Matt says, taking his turn. “Karma’s a big stank bitch.”

And he swipes back the star.

Ethan  _ loses _ his mind, and Matt cackles with glee as we high five. As the game wraps up, my phone chimes with a couple texts from my best friend back home.

_ Maisie:  _ So? Who won?

_ Maisie:  _ It better be you, dude

_ Y/N/N:  _ uh, of course Matt and i won. i’m the video game boy! i’m the one that wins!!

_ Maisie:  _ I should've known. Anyway, we miss you already! Which is kind of dumb considering you just left, like, two hours ago. 

_ Y/N/N: _ of course you miss me bitch i’m the life of the party ✨

_ Maisie: _ Don't push it. How's Matt?

_ Y/N/N:  _ currently rubbing his victory in Ethan’s face. 

it's pretty funny to watch actually. 

Ethan’s eyes are pretty much glazed over. 

oh, wait, he just threw something at Matt. 

_ Maisie:  _ How do you know? Do you have a new set of eyes?

_ Y/N/N:  _ no. it hit me instead. 

hit or miss

_ Maisie:  _ Guess Ethan really missed, huh?

_ Y/N/N:  _ cursed. anyway, we're about 4 hours away from our first truck stop.

i’ll let you know if anything exciting happens. 

_ Maisie:  _ I’ll hold you to it. 

I’ll probably be asleep tho lol

Talk to you later

_ Y/N/N:  _ g’night mi amigo

I pick up Ethan’s beanie and chuck it back in his direction. Tucking back into my pillow, I doze off, a warm comfort flowing in my veins. 

Hours had passed since we first boarded the bus back in Goldwood. The movie screens that had previously played  _ Harry Potter  _ were now turned off, their blank screens hanging silently. Kids were dormant in their seats and in the aisles, but I was wide awake. Gazing out the window, my eyes widened as the inky sea of the night sky flowed out in all directions, no stars or moon to interrupt. The lights of the surrounding cities we passed through soon gave way to a wooded highway, the black shadowed trees turned grey with snow. Shrugging my blanket onto my shoulders, I curled up further next to Matt and stuck my earbuds into my ears. Lowering the brightness of my screen and pushing play on Danny’s cover of Elton John’s  _ Rocket Man _ , my heart warmed as the clouds parted and gave me the stars.

His voice echoes into my ears, the twinkling of piano keys soothing my fears that had emerged after I left home. Looking back out the window, my mind wandered into the clouds, desperately trying to picture what this mystical city just might be like. The stars turned to glowing windows on skyscrapers, and the moon morphed into a glowing billboard in the middle of Times Square. As my daydreams mixed into my slumber, my vision expanded and settled me center stage. My eyes grew and I let out a gasp as the world came to life before me. Colors exploded from the stores, music and idle chatter poured from the open doors, and people flowed around me like salmon in a stream. Tilting my head to face the sky, the glowing reality shone onto me: once I visit this fantastic place, if it turns out just the way I picture it, my heart would belong to the city for the rest of my life.

The dream faded away as I jolted awake, my phone’s screen burning a cold  _ 2:45 AM _ into my vision. Glancing around the bus, my eyes land on Matt, curled up in a position not so different from mine. Placing a hand onto his shoulder, I give it a shake, trying to wake him from his slumber. When he fails to stir, I turn my attention back to my phone, tapping my fingers on the warm glass screen as I type a message to friends overseas, telling them the trouble I want to get into, the adventures I can’t wait to experience. They all cheer with me, their experiences with adventures to different cities blending with my fear and excitement for what’s to come in just a few hours. My music shifts to an old Bastille ballad, the violins and piano drifting in time with the vocals. Looking back to the soot-black sky above me, a smile breaks across my face as the city materializes in my head once again. Snow drifts from the dark indigo-grey skies, coating the sidewalks with soft white blankets that turned to rainbows in the streetlights. People swarm around me again, and that warm fuzzy feeling I had grown to love bloomed in my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> waaaaahhhh welcome to another work of mine that i'll probably never finish because i'm always busy with school!! anyway..... thanks for reading!! you're pretty rad.  
> -spacekid


End file.
